


The Only One That Sings To Me

by booknerdguru



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Courting Rituals, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdguru/pseuds/booknerdguru
Summary: Five scenes out of the life of Baze Malbus and Chirrut Imwe from their trials to shortly before the movie begins.  A pinch hit for the Just Married Fic Exchange.





	The Only One That Sings To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



_ To be a Guardian is to be dedicated. To surrender your all to the Force, to the order and its precepts. To be one with your fellow Guardians and one with the universe.  _

_ To be something more.  _

“Are you certain?”

“Would I offer if I was not?” 

The first of many looks traded back and forth between the two would-be Guardians and a litany that would become as familiar as the one they’d learned at the creche master’s knee. So started a partnership that would, one day, start a chain of events that would bring a whole Empire to heel. 

The masters at the temple whispered among themselves about old legends reborn when the two of them stepped into the sparring ring during the first sets of trials to display their mastery over the skills taught in their novitiate classes. To prove themselves worthy of the title “Guardian.”

To be a Guardian of the Whills, protector of the temple of Kyber was no small task. Much was given to the Guardians because much was required of them. The training was harsh and unyielding and yet these two shone brightly compared to all the rest in their class. Their presence in the Force was strong and their voices clear as the bells that rang out for the changing of the guards. Their harmonies would add great depth and timbre raised together with their fellow Guardians as the unified litanies made the walls and kyber sing.

They were strong and their strength would make the order even stronger. 

**

_ A faithful Guardian does not fear what the future brings, but always strives to be of service to Temple, Pilgrim, and citizen alike. We are one with the Force.  _

“I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.” A fervent prayer muttered as he waited anxiously outside what passed for their infirmary. “The Force is with me. I am one with the Force.” Inside lay the man he’d known for most of his life fighting to survive after being struck by lightning from the sudden sandstorm that come over the city and temple grounds. A group of pilgrims with only two novices as their guides trapped in one part of the courtyard who needed to be brought to shelter before the sand and the wind ate away at their flesh. 

Chirrut had volunteered to go after them and lead them back to the sanctuary of cool stone that made up their part of the temple. The lightning had struck as the last pilgrim crossed over the threshold and his stubborn partner had folded like the fan of grandmaster Chushi at the end of a session. 

They hadn’t been certain of the damage he had sustained and Baze himself had been serving in another part of the city, rebuilding part of the orphanage run by one of their retired brethren. It had been hours before he had even been told of what had happened. “I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.” 

His partner endured. His partner’s eyesight did not. The Force gave with one hand and took away with the other. That was the first chip in what had been the unshakeable bedrock of Baze Malbus’ faith. 

**

_ The Force is with us. It weaves as it wills. A Guardian is receptive to where the Force directs them.  _

“The strongest stars have hearts of kyber.” A familiar voice interrupting his morning meditations spoke into the cold chill of the NiJedha sunrise. “But yours is the only one that sings to me, Baze Malbus, Guardian and protector.”

Blinking once, sure he had not heard correctly, he opened his eyes to see Chirrut standing there, a familiar look on his face, hands wrapped around a familiar looking staff. “Are you certain?” 

“Would I offer if I was not? I went to your rooms and you were not there, my Baze. Instead I find this staff instead. A very fine courting gift. I am quite pleased.” 

Baze blinked again, coughing as he inhaled too sharply and the chill in the air burned his throat. He hadn’t thought of it like that as he had been making it, working on it in between the Temple duties he was assigned. It appeared to be nothing more than a simple height staff, a helpful aid for an injured brother. Except in the top of the staff, a small sliver of kyber was embedded, turning it from a simple aid to a powerful weapon in the hands of one sensitive enough to feel the ebb and flow of the resonance from the crystal. For the partner and friend he had had since their novitiate days, he could do no less. Any other desires he had sublimated, fearless in all manner of things, except this. 

“I have not heard your answer, my Baze. You are one of the quietest brothers, it is true, however, I must hear your acceptance before the grandmasters will allow for the ceremony to be planned.” 

Chuffing a laugh and rolling his eyes in fond exasperation. “You honor me, Chirrut Imwe, protector and Guardian. The song of your heart matches mine.” 

“So you will say the three oaths with me and drink the three cups to match your heart’s song and your body’s step with mine?” There was a faint tremble in Chirrut’s tone that one could only hear if you were listening for it and Baze knew what his reply had to be. Standing up swiftly and moving to lightly brush fingertips against his cheek and then his lips before bringing their foreheads together. 

“Before the Force in the sacred spaces of the temple where none but Guardians go, I will swear.” 

A fortnight later their vows were witnessed by master and novice alike in the depths of the temple. The kyber that night shone more brightly than it ever had, a good omen if ever he had seen one. It had been a while since the Force had led two such as they to bind themselves together so intricately that there would be no telling where one began and the other ended. 

The temple’s most devoted Guardians pledging to each other in body, life, and spirit in a Force-blessed ceremony. A welcome omen for a good and peaceful future. 

**

_ The Guardian’s sacred charge is to safeguard the pilgrims and protect the temple. Against all comers, to the last breath in their bodies, the Guardians serve and protect.  _

“Are you certain, my Baze?” Chirrut’s voice came from the direction of the doorway of their shared rooms. He didn’t hesitate from where he was packing clothes into one of the travel sacks used on longer missions away from the temple. 

“Chirrut, I…” The sorrow and rage overwhelmed him again as he finally paused and turned to fully face his husband. “I cannot abide by the direction of masters who look the other way as outsiders who spit on our traditions, hurt our people, and desecrate the holy ground we have sworn to protect are allowed to continue unchecked.” 

“It was only a small crystal they took.” He shook his head at the quiet answer from his husband. 

“This time. They will be back for more and I won’t stand by as it happens.” He left the bag where it lay and moved to touch his forehead to Chirrut’s, basking for a moment in the confident and quiet presence his husband exuded. “Stay here, I will send word when I return.” 

“Be safe and well, my Baze. You may have relinquished your title, Guardian. But I do not release you from the vows you spoke to me under the light of the kyber. You are still mine, Baze Malbus.” 

“My heart sings only for you, Chirrut Imwe.” 

_ **  _

_ The Force is with me. I am one with the Force.  _

No one stopped him as he pushed his way through the crowds. He had been gone for three weeks and on his way back into the city had heard the murmurs about the Guardians’ last stand at the temple and his heart seized with a cold terror that spread throughout his body. They had said “None were left” and “blood staining the stones of holy ground.” 

It had happened. His worst fears - the ones he had shouted at the grandmasters before he had refused their ultimatum and left the order he had dedicated his entire life to, up to that point. He should have taken Chirrut somewhere else, anywhere else. He should have asked his husband to come with him. 

He pulled up short when he realized that stormtroopers were guarding three of the four entrances to the temple. He could barely hear anything past the rushing noise in his ears. His heart pounding so hard, it surprised him that the people around him couldn’t hear it. 

He turned the corner to the street that would take him to the fourth entrance and caught a glimpse of a familiar figure standing there, tucked into the side of one of the shops and preaching about the Force. The relief almost sent him to his knees right where he stood. 

“The Force be with you, sir.” Chirrut’s cheerful voice sounded as he greeted passersby and preached at anyone who would listen. He was alive and that was enough for now. “You know the strongest stars all have hearts of kyber. Be well, for all is as the Force wills it.” 

“And yours is the only one that sings to me, dreamer.” He spoke softly as he approached, shifting his weapon to his off hand so that he could catch one of his husband’s hands to kiss the knuckles. “It is good to see you, Chirrut.” 

“You heard the news then. Our home is now no longer ours or even a home. We are all thrown out in the dust to make our ways, however we can.”

“I have a small set of rooms, Chirrut. Will you come with me to them?” 

“The Force moves in mysterious ways, my Baze. Lead and I will follow.” They could return to the marketplace tomorrow. 


End file.
